Smallville FanFiction01 Encuentro
by Booster-GOLD
Summary: Este es mi primer FanFics, aqui según mi imaginación se relata como es el 1er encuentro entre 'Clark Kent' el futuro Hombre de Acero y 'Bruce Wayne' el futuro Señor de la Noche...


**LEYENDA:**

CK Clark Kent

JK Johnnatan Kent

MK Martha Kent  
Lex Lex Luthor

Lionel Lionel Luthor

Chloe Chloe Sullivan

Lana Lana Lang

Pete Pete Ross

BW Bruce Wayne

Alfred Alfred Pennyworth

**Season# - Episode# - Encuentro**

_(Prologo)_

La camara mira desde el cielo a Smallville, baja estrepitosamente y la recorre muy rapido, toma la carretera hacia la planta Luthor Corp y llega hasta el helipuerto donde se ve a Lex esperando el arribo de un helicoptero con el logotipo "W Enterprise", cuando este aterriza, se abre una de sus puertas y baja una persona casi de la misma edad de Lex (la camara no toma la cara de la persona), Lex comienza a acercarse y extiende su mano la cual es estrechada por la persona:

LEX : Bienvenido a Smallville, señor Presidente de las Empresas Wayne...

En ese momento la camara enfoca la cara de la persona, la que responde:

BW : Bruce, dime solo Bruce.

**(Titulos de presentacion)**

_(ESCENA 1)_

La camara enfoca la granja de los Kent, donde Clark y su padre arreglan el tractor:

JK: - Como ha ido la evolucion de tu poderes, hijo?

CK: - Bien, pero lo mas extraño es que en este tiempo no ha aparecido ninguno... crees que ya no tenga mas habilidades?

JK: -No sabria responderte, Clark, recuerda que eres diferente al resto de nosotros y no eres como esas personas que obtuvieron sus poderes gracias a la kriptonita.

CK: - Puede que tengas razon, pero estoy seguro que ya han evolucionados casi todos...

JK: (Saliendo debajo del tractor, mira a Clark con cara de preocupacion) Casi todos? A que te refieres con eso, hijo?

CK: - No se papá... siento como que algo me faltara... recuerdas cuando quebre mi cama hace 2 años?

JK: - Si, lo recuerdo bien... dijiste que habian sido las termitas...

CK: - Pues no fue asi, desperte y estaba levitando sobre mi cama... y no soy el unico que lo ha echo...

JK: - No te entiendo hijo, que tratas de decirme?

CK: - Cuando tuve esas visiones del pasado donde veia a Jor-El con el abuelo Kent... hubo una vision que no quise decirle a mamá ni a tí...

JK: - Que cosa?

CK: - En la visiones (en ese momento llega Chloe con Pete quien estaba de visita) vi volar...

Chloe: - A quien viste volar, Clark?

Clark mira a Jonathan y este a su vez a Pete quien se apronta a responder en ayuda:

Pete: - Es que el otro día, Clark me comento por telefono que vio una extraña especie de ave que se creia extinta...

CK: - Asi es, lastima no haber llevado un camara para fotografiarla... hubiese sida la noticia del mes...

Chloe: - Pues alguien ya se adelanto a eso...

CK: - Porque lo dices?

Pete: - Es verdad Clark, es por eso a lo que venimos... (siente que Chloe lo mira) aparte del ave... Lex nos invito a una cena en su casa...

JK: - Y que celebra Lex? (mirando con cierta preocupacion a Clark y Pete)

Chloe: - Creo que una aliansa estrategica con un empresario de Ciudad Gotica... un amigo del internado de Lex...

JK: - De Ciudad Gotica? No te referiras a...

La escena cambia y enfoca la persona de Lionel Luthor:

Lionel: - Bruce Wayne... has cambiado bastante... la ultima vez que te vi, fue cuando renunciaste al internado para tomar el mando de las empresas de tu padre.

BW: - Asi es Sr. Luthor...

Lionel: - Dime Lionel, somos hombres de negocios... verdad?

Lionel posa su mano izquierda sobre el hombre derecho de Bruce y este ve de reojo a Lex, quien mira con desagrado la actitud de su padre, luego vuelve la mirada nuevamente hacia Lionel respondiendole:

BW: - Tiene razon, somos hombres de negocios... pero por lo que he sabido, no trata con respeto a sus copañeros de negocios, o me equivoco?

Lex despues de tomar un sorbo de su vaso expresa una leve sonrisa haciendo que Lionel retire su mano del hombro de Bruce y disculpandose, se retira de la habitacion.

Lex: - Acabas de ganarte un enemigo, estimado Bruce.

BW: - Me tiene sin cuidado, atraves de los viajes que he echo por el mundo he ganado amigos y enemigos...

Lex: - Y en donde me encuentro yo... amigo o enemigo?

BW: - Digamos... en el limite

Lex: - Es bueno saber que estoy en un lado.

BW: - Bueno, vine para hacer negocios, quiero comprar algunos bienes en Smallville...

Lex: - Como que tienes planeado?

BW: - Algo en donde poner una oficina de "La Gaceta de Ciudad Gotica" en Smallville...

Lex: - Dudo que mi padre lo permita, recuerda que tiene el 45 de la acciones de "El Planeta"...

BW: - Eso lo se... y yo tengo el otro 45, mientras que la alcaldía de Metropolis tiene el 5 ...

Lex: (Colocando cara de inspiracion) Y cuanto pedirias por ese 45?

BW: - Cuanto es lo que me ofreces? (le pregunta sin mirarlo pero sintiendo la agitada respiracion de Lex)

Cambio de toma, exterior de "El Talon", dentro Chloe y Pete esperan la llegada de Clark mientras conversan con Lana sobre la llegada de la nueva entidad empresarial...

Lana: - Asi que el gran magnate de Ciudad Gotica esta en Smallville...

Chloe: - Asi es, y supe de muy buena fuente que viene a comprar bienes raices para poner sucursales de sus empresas... aqui en Smallville.

Pete: - Tu fuente debe tener una buena conexion...

Chloe: - Ya lo creo, mi prima Lois se decidio a trabajar en "El Planeta"... para terminar de pagar sus estudios...

Lana: - Veo que llevan el periodismo en la sangre en tu familia, Chloe...

Chloe: - No creas todo lo que se dice... me costo mucho que se interesara por el periodismo...

En ese momento entra Clark y pregunta:

CK: - Quien se inereso por el periodismo?

Pete: - Una prima de Chloe que trabaja en "El Planeta"... segun Chloe, Bruce Wayne viene a hacer negocios con Lex, a comprar bienes raices para poner sucursales de sus empresas...

CK: - Espero que ese tal Bruce no compre "El Talon"... mi madre esta muy encariñada con él...

En ese momento entra Lex con Bruce, el que queda mirando a Lana:

Lex: - Que no te cause desvelo eso, Clark, el se interesa por otros establecimientos, no creo que en su lista este la compra de un cafe que era un cine antes si sabe que tus antepasados estuvieron aqui... casi lo olvido, les presento a Bruce Wayne...

BW: (Acarcandose a Lana, tomando su mano y besandola) Bruce Wayne, encantado de conocerte...

Tanto Lex como Clark se sienten desplazados por Bruce, Lex acercandose a Bruce:

Lex: - El es Clark Kent, mi mas grande amigo en Smallville...

CK: - Hola (estrechando su mano con la Bruce, este ultimo nota la gran fuerza de Clark quien a su vez ve que Bruce no hace ningun gesto de dolor por el "suave" apreton de manos, si no que Clark siente el apreton de Bruce)

BW: - Hola... vaya que tienes un apreton de manos fuerte... haces ejercicios?

Lex: - Posiblemente... pero la fuerza de Clark se debe a otra cosa...

Clark mira con susto a Pete...

Lex: - Se debe a que es un hombre de granja... este es Pete Ross...

Pete: Hola, mucho gusto...

BW: - Que tal, igualmente...

Lex: - Y ella es la reportera de lo extraño en Smallville, ella es...

BW: - Se quien es... Chloe Sullivan...

La camara enfoca a Chloe que queda asombrada...

_(ESCENA 2)_

Chloe: - Como sabes mi nombre?

BW: - Mirando las facciones de tus ojos... recorde a una persona que vive en Metropolis y que trabaja en "El Planeta", Lois Lane...

Pete: - Y como puedes relacionarla con Chloe?

BW: - Aparte de la facciones de los ojos, el menton y las orejas... el segundo apellido de Lois es Sullivan... dedusco que son primas...

Pete: - Buena deduccion...

BW: - Gracias... pero Lois me dijo que tenia una prima llamada Chloe Sullivan que vive en Smallville, es la editora en el periodico de su colegio y trabaja en "La Antorcha" de Smallville...

Chloe: - Buen engaño, "detective"... y que es lo que vienes a comprar a Smallville?

BW: - Algunos edificios que pertenecen a Luthor Corp... o mejor dicho a Lex, en especial uno que le trae muy malos recuerdos, en Metropolis, verdad Lex?

Lex: - Asi es... voy a venderle el viejo edificio donde estaba la disco...

CK: - Pense que ibas a demoler el edificio?

Lex: - Para que demolerlo perdiendo dinero, si puede venderlo para ganar dinero...

BW: - Veo que eres muy reservado Clark, pero escuchandote hablar diria que no eres de aqui...

Clark mira nuevamente a Pete con preocupacion.

Pete: - Debe ser porque es adoptado, Bruce...

BW: (Mirando a Pete, quien mueve los labios como que estuviera hablando mientras este ve a Clark) Comprendo... veo que seras un buen abogado Pete, asi como lo fue tu madre, la Juez Ross... asi como Lana es la "dueña", por asi decirlo, de Smallville ya que tu padre es descendiente de los Small, los fundadores de el pueblo...

Lana: - Eres increible... como haces para saber todo sobre nosotros?

BW: (Tomando la mano de Lana) No todo, recuerda que no pude identificar de donde es Clark, se diria que no es de este territorio...

Bruce mira detenidamente a Clark quien solo hace un leve movimiento de manos callando a Pete:

CK: - Tienes toda la razon, no soy de este territorio... mas aun, mi ficha de adopcion no es de Estados Unidos...

BW: - Es verdad, tu aspecto fisico no es de aca... pero bueno (mirando a Lex), cerramos el trato?

Lex: - Bueno, vamos a mi casa a cerrar el trato.

Lex sale de "El Talon" seguido por Bruce, cuando este llega a la puerta se despide de todos y queda mirando a Clark, se da vuelta y sale... Pete mira a Clark, viendo en su cara una expresion de asombro...

Pete: - Que sucede, Clark escuchaste algo a lo lejos?

CK: - Yo diria cerca (dandose vuelta y mirando a Pete)

Metropolis, terrenos de la ex-disco...

Lex: - Todavia no entiendo para que compras esto, Bruce?

BW: - Deseo expander mis bienes raices...

Al terminar de habalr, se detienen 4 camionetas rodeando a Lex y a Bruce... bajan 10 tipos con capuchas y armados...

LADRON1: - Tenian razon sobre la presencia del millonario Bruce Wayne en este sector...

LADRON2: - Cuanto daran por su rescate?

Lex: - Les doy una pequeña advertencia, dejennos en paz o lo lamentaran... recuerden que soy un Luthor (al terminar de hablar, Lex recive un golpe en la boca del estomago con el arma de uno de los ladrones)

LADRON3: - Cuidado estupido, es a Wayne al que queremos... quieres que nos hagan desaparecer?

LADRON4: - Que nos puede hacer el viejo, tomamos a Wayne y a Luthor hijo y cobramos mas por el rescate...

En Smallville, Clark juega un partido de basketball con Pete... de pronto escucha lo que acontese en Metropolis... sin decir nada, sale corriendo en dirección a Metropolis hasta el lugar donde estan los ladrones... cuando llega, ve que Lex esta en suelo inconciente y que los ladrones le estan vendando los ojos a Bruce...

CK: - LEX!

Clark corre hacia unos de los Ladrones que empieza a vaciar su arma contra Clark, para que estas no reboten hiriendo a Lex o a Bruce las empieza a esquivar hasta llegar al ladron y tapando la boquilla de fuego del arma hace que esta explote, toma al ladron por la cintura y lo lanza contra la puerta del edificio, luego corre quitandole el arma a los demas ladrones... Bruce al escuchar que los ladrones se preguntan donde estan sus armas, aprovecha esto y comienza a pelear con los demas ladrones aun con la vista vendada... Clark queda atonito con la destreza de movimientos y golpes de artes marciales que Bruce le propina a los ladrones... cuando termina de botar al ultimo ladron, Clark vuelve hasta la esquina de donde grito el nombre de Lex para no crear sospechas... Bruce se saca la venda de los ojos y ve que Clark viene corriendo hasta donde se encuentran él con Lex en suelo...

CK: - Vaya moviemtos, donde los aprendiste?

BW: - En un pequeño pais de Asia, Buthrania... estuve ahi cuando cumpli los 15 años, pero pretendo volver, encontre que mis movimientos eran muy lentos... no asi los tuyos...

CK: (Clark lo mira con asombro) No se a que te refieres, estuve en la esquina todo este tiempo, cuando el ladron comenzo a disparar me escondi, cuando escuche que su arma exploto sali y vi que tu ya estabas peleando con ellos aun con tu vista vendada...

BW: - Si, pero yo no tengo agujeros de bala en mi chaqueta (mirando el hombro de Clark) y sin sangramiento y restos de polvora en mi mano derecha...

Clark queda desconcertado con la respuesta de Bruce...

_(ESCENA 3)_

CK: (Clark sin saber que responder, ve que Lex esta reaccionando) Lex, Lex, te encuentras bien?

Lex: (Aun aturdido) Si, pero veo que como de costumbre corres en mi ayuda... pero lo mas extraño es que haces en Metropolis?

CK: - (Respondiendo nerviosamente) Estaba haciendo unas compras para mi madre... pero lamento desilucionarte, esta vez fue Bruce el que te salvo... verdad Bruce?

BW: (Mira la expresion de no saber que decir en la cara de Clark, comprende lo que sucede) Si es verdad, cuando termine de pelear con los ladrones me di la vuelta y vi que Clark venia llegando a socorrernos, pero ya no era necesario...

CK: - Espero que esto me borre de tu lista de "guardaespladas", Lex...

Lex: - Tu no estas en esa lista, Clark... tú perteneces a lista de los protegidos por Lex Luthor...

Bruce y Clark levantan lentamente a Lex y lo apoyan en el auto...

Lex: - Bueno Bruce, por lo que veo ya no estoy en la zona limite, gracias por defenderme de estos ladrones...

BW: - No tienes porque darme las gracias, tu hubieras echo lo mismo por mi si me hubiesen tratado de raptar... digamos que estas entrando en la zona de amigos, Lex...

Lex: - Y como de costumbre, Clark andaba por aqui cerca, como dijiste, escuhcaste los diparos y viniste corriendo a ver que era... verdad?

CK: (Mirando a Bruce) Si, se podria decir que si...

En ese momento llega la limusina de Bruce...

BW: - Bueno Lex, tendremos que cerrar el trato en otra ocasion (se baja el chofer y abre la puerta de atras)... gracias Alfred...

Alfred: - No hay de que amo Bruce...

La limusina comienza a avanzar y se detiene en la esquina donde anteriormente estaba parado Clark y se baja una ventanilla...

BW: (Hablando en voz baja dentro de la limusina) Clark, se que puedes oirme... los ladrones que estan tendidos en el suelo venian a raptarme a mi y no a Lex... fueron enviados por el padre de Lex... tienes un don especial, se que Pete Ross sabe tu secreto, lo supe en "El Talon" cuando te ayudaba a responder... en Pete tienes un buen amigo, pero cuidate de Lex...

La camara muestra el rostro de Clark, el que queda asombrado... Smallville, horas mas tarde, living de la casa de los Kent... Clark le cuenta a sus padres lo que dijo Bruce Wayne...

MK: - Estas seguro de lo que dices, Clark?

CK: - Si mamá, esas fueron sus palabras exactas...

MK: - Creo que hay algo mas en este Bruce Wayne que no sabemos... debe haber sido infectado con restos de meteoritos de kriptonita...

CK: - No lo creo, no senti nada raro cuando estuvimos en "El Talon" y sus movimientos frente al edificio eran los de un atleta normal...

JK: - Lo revisaste con tu vision?

CK: - No tuve opurtinidad (mirando hacia afuera, y agudisando el oido)... pero creo que la tendre, viene hacia aca en su limusina...

En el exterior de la granja de los Kent, se detiene una limusina negra... baja el chofer y abre la puerta de atras...

BW: - Gracias Alfred...

Alfred: - No hay de que, joven Bruce...

CK: (Acercandose a la limusina) A que se debe tu visita a la granja de los Kent, Bruce?

BW: - Pagar una vieja deuda de mi familia hacia la tuya...

CK: (Mirando a sus padres y mirando de nuevo a Bruce) Que deuda?

BW: Hace años, en el tiempo de la gran deprecion, mi abuelo Thomas Wayne, paso por Smallville... queria trabajar para alimetar a su familia, pero nadie le daba trabajo pq no tenian como pagarle... llego a esta granja, casi muriendo de frio y de hambre, las personas que aqui vivian lo acogieron, le dieron trabajo y comida... cuando paso el tiempo, la granja Kent era la que mas producia alimentos para el pueblo de Smallville, como mi abuelo sabia algo de biologia, uso materiales de la naturaleza para crear fertilizantes que pudieran hacer crecer mas de lo normal los alimentos... cuando ya estuvo bien monetariamente, luego de que tus antepasados tambien lo estuvieran, se despidio de ellos sin ates decirles que estaria en deuda con ellos y que algun día él o algun descendiente suyo pagaria esa deuda...

CK: (Mirando nuevamente a sus padres) Papá, es eso cierto?

JK: - Si, es verdad, tu bisabuelo ayudo a muchas personas en el tiempo de la gran deprecion... uno de ellos era Thomas Wayne, quien despues de salir de la granja patento el fertilizante e hizo una gran fortuna... pero se olvido donde la creo, mi abuelo espero siempre a que vienieran a retribuirle el favor... hasta el día de su muerte...

BW: - Señor Kent, como descendiente de Samuel Kent, quiero que acepte el pago de la deuda de Thomas Wayne (Bruce se acreca y le entrega unos papeles)... supe que Lex cancelo la hipoteca de su casa y la compro nuevamente en una subasta a su nombre... yo quiero hacer algo parecido, los predios que estan a su alrededor pertenecian a LuthorCorp o mejor dicho a LexCorp... ya que eran de Lex antes de que su padre absorviera su naciente empresa...

CK: - Que tratas de decir, Bruce?

BW: - Que estos predios estaran a nombre de una nueva entidad agricola en Smallville... Procesadora de Alimentos Kent, division de alimentos de las Empresas Wayne... espero que no tenga incombenientes Sr. Kent?

JK: - Ninguno (estrechando la mano de Bruce y mirando a Clark para que este use su vison para ver si hay rastros de kriptonita en su cuerpo, ve que este le responde con un moviemineto negativo), ninguno... socio...

Bruce se sube a la limusina y esta parte... se detiene en la entrada de la granja...

BW: (Dentro de la limusina) Clark, no le digas nada de lo que te dire a continuacion a tus padres... tú, a diferencia de Lex, no estas en la zona limite entre mis enemigos y mis amigos... tu estas en la zona de mis amigos... tu secreto, esta seguro conmigo...

CK: (Respondiendo en voz baja) Gracias, Bruce... gracias.

La camara se aleja de la granja de los Kent, posandose sobre Smallville nuevamente... las nubes forman levemente una "S" y algo parecido a un murcielago.

**FIN**

Escrita por: Rodrigo Salazar Quiroz, aka "**BoosterGOLD**"


End file.
